


Murphy's Cops Law #6

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [5]
Category: Alien
Genre: M/M, a bit of heavy petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #6: If you know someone who tortures animals and wets the bed, he is either a serial killer or he works for Internal Affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #6

“Do you want something to drink, Love?”

Kane looked up from the refrigerator when he didn’t get an answer. He shut the door and stuck his head through the doorway to the small living room of their cramped company quarters. There was barely enough room for a battered couch and chipped coffee table. The bed was only a few feet behind the couch, against the far wall. At least they had a state of the art entertainment plex with speakers with enough power to shake the walls. At least they had a cabin in the mountains as a retreat.

Dallas paced the small area between the couch and the coffee table. “What?” he growled.

Kane pulled Dallas down onto the couch with him. He settled against Dallas’ side. “Are you still stewing on the Weasel? Pardon me,” he drawled. “I mean Herr Weisel.”

Dallas sat stiffly. He folded his arms across his chest. “I hate Internal Auditors,” he grumbled.

Kane stretched one arm out on the couch behind Dallas. “We all do.”

Dallas glared. “Scouring our books to make sure fuel consumption and purchase match. Efficiency rating of personnel.”

“Our superiors need something to occupy their time,” Kane replied dryly. “Lord knows they are no good for actual work.”

Dallas stuck his chin out. “My crew is a good crew.”

Kane played with the hair at the nape of Dallas’ neck. “And that’s why these internal investigations never find anything. The Weasel has never been able to make anything stick.” He waggled his eyebrows. “We’re just too good.”

“It’s all bullshit.” Dallas sighed in frustration. “Normally, I can deal with it, but the Weasel makes it so personal. I betcha he tortured puppies and kittens as a child.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Dallas grunted. “What the hell is that guy’s problem?”

Kane laughed. “You really don’t remember, do you?”

Dallas put his arms down and half turned to face Kane. He frowned in confusion. “What?”

“Think back to when we met when I was in flight training.” Kane grinned. “Come on, that night at the bar. You were taking me to meet your sister for the first time and I was running late. Weasel was next to you at the bar, just dying to take you home.”

Dallas shrugged. “It doesn’t ring a bell.”

Kane rubbed Dallas’ thigh. “You may have heard the bartender refer to him as Crash.”

Dallas thought on that for a moment. Then he shook his head and chuckled. “That was him? He was the one that literally crashed a flight simulator. How did he do that?”

Kane continued caressing Dallas’ thigh. He pitched his voice lower. “I’m not sure, but it was one of the many reasons he washed out of the flight program.”

Dallas blinked, oblivious. “I hardly remember him talking to me at all.”

Kane sighed and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “I was told later that he was under the impression that I swooped in and stole you from him.”

Dallas shuddered in genuine dread. “As if I could be interested in that. Him and his beady little eyes and hook nose. And the way he slicked his hair back. He was a grease ball.” He paused. “So, that’s why he’s been after us for years.”

“And it’s really driving him crazy that this next job will be our last. Early retirement with full benefits and he won’t be able to touch us.” Kane squeezed and let his hand wander further north. “I so enjoyed you breaking his nose this afternoon.”

Dallas finally noticed Kane’s hand. He saw Kane’s crooked smile and grinned. “After what he said about you, he was lucky I didn’t break his jaw. I’m just sorry that our last job will be delayed a couple weeks.”

Kane leaned in close to Dallas’ ear. “I don’t know,” he whispered hotly. “I think we’ll enjoy your suspension.”


End file.
